Not Who You Think
by PoptartsAndBooks
Summary: What would happen if Sophie was Bi-sexual? Struggling against social norms, un-supportive friends, and mental health, what should Sophie do? Human AU, lots of drama, LGBTQ and kissing. If you don't like it, don't read it! Rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

He hummed, flipping pancakes. His small apartment had a flatscreen TV, a bedroom, and a kitchen. An incense sat on a counter, making the apartment smell like vanilla. His bag of chocolate chips was spilling over the marble counter a bit, which he couldn't be bothered to clean up. It was Saturday, after all. Keefe didn't plan to be doing any cleaning.

He ran a hand through **The Hair **and smiled, picking up a pancake. He chomped into it, content to be here. He immediately felt guilty for this. He missed them. "The Keeper Crew," as Biana had deemed them, because they would keep each other.

But Foster hadn't. She hadn't kept them. Or maybe they hadn't kept her. Because she was gone. They hadn't heard from Sophie Foster in three months. And the worst part was, Keefe knew why. He knew exactly why.

When Foster had been dared to say her biggest secret, what she blurted out wasn't what he would have thought at all. Not "I like Keefe," or "I like Fitz." Instead, it was "I'm bi. I like girls and boys." And the rest of the Crew had been silent. So Foster, seeing their confused silence, had fled. Hopped in her car and drove far away.

Keefe laughed to himself sadly. "She's not in Kansas anymore, Toto." Keefe took his plate of pancakes and collapsed on the couch, posting a picture on his Instagram.

Keefe just had to do whatever it took to not think about Sophie. She hadn't answered any of his texts since she drove away. And the Crew hadn't talked much since, trying to figure out how on earth they had just lost their best friend.

Keefe flicked on the TV, flipping through YouTube videos. He found the usual horrifying death, pimple popping video, and then finally a funny video. He clicked on that, thinking to himself.

He missed her. He missed her casual- yet awkward- humor, her way of cheering him up, and her snarkiness. His own snark had gone away since she left, for the most part. Keefe felt a sob bubbling up inside him, and ended up chucking his glass of juice at the wall. It shattered and the juice ran down the wall. Keefe got up and was about to wipe it up when he heard a rap on the door.

He went to open the door, not fully knowing what to expect. And who could be standing at the door but Sophie Foster? Her face was red, and her eyes were bloodshot. "Thank god you're here, Keefe. I'm done with this shit."

"Oh my god- you're alive-" Keefe was cut off by Sophie shoving her way into his arms. He wrapped them around her as a sob bubbled up in her chest. She cried into his shoulder, as he led her to the couch. He so desperately wanted to kiss her, to feel her soft pink lips on his. But Foster's health was more important. So Keefe sat down next to her, and she lay her head down in his lap. As she cried her heart out, Keefe played with her hair, silent. He braided it everywhere and traced his fingers up and down her hand. When she finally stopped crying, she sat up and gave him a long hug. "Thank you," Sophie muttered, her brown eyes staring directly at Keefe's blue ones. Keefe nodded, leading her to his bedroom. Her eyes flashed with panic and he gave a weak smile.

Keefe would have to sleep on the balcony tonight. He didn't mind.

He would do anything for Foster.

**What do you think? I don't know if I quite captured their characters correctly. Please don't hate on any of this- and remember to follow, favorite, and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is a bit longer, hope you enjoy! PS: I never post regularly, that makes something fun feel like a chore. So don't expect stories regularly. Second, I'm working on two stories right now, this and My Heart and Yours (solinh). Check out both of those.**

**Sophie's POV**

Sophie sat on the ground of the little apartment she'd been using, punching the floors. Tears streamed down her cheeks and she gritted her teeth. She absolutely couldn't believe they had said that.

When Sophie had told all of her friends that she was bi, they had met that with cold silence. And she'd gotten that silence before. From her parents, from almost anyone she'd ever told. So she hopped in her car and fled. Tried to start again. But when she wanted to make her first friend, the immediate reaction was "No, freak. I don't hang out with lesbian t*ots."

Sophie balled her hands back into a fist and slammed her head into the wall. She only had one option left, as this was the last day she had in this apartment. Sophie squeezed her eyes shut, wishing she didn't have to do this.

She grabbed her keys from the wall, running down and getting in her ugly buggy. Her brown eyes kept filling up with tears, as her brain ran through those words again, throwing in all the other awful things people had said. Blood trickled down her forehead as she drove to Keefe's apartment.

**Two Hours Later…**

Sophie finally arrived at Keefe's apartment complex, a tall building with balconies built into the walls. She pulled out her phone to check which apartment was his, and the first thing that popped up was a text.

_Question of the day: How will you ever find someone with that face? _Sophie shut her eyes, trying to keep from crying, and slammed her head into the dashboard, admiring the red, sticky liquid that flowed into her eyes. She opened the car door, going into the apartment from the back and riding the elevator to the fifth floor, where Keefe's room was. She rapped on the door, hoping he'd come. Her eyes were red from blood and crying. He opened the door and his beautiful blue eyes widened.

"Oh my god- you're alive," Keefe muttered. Sophie grit her teeth before cutting him off and saying

"Thank god you're here, Keefe. I'm done with this shit."

Sophie couldn't help it. She needed warmth, needed to be cared for. And the only person who really knew her boundaries was Keefe. She shoved herself into his arms, and he wrapped them around her. She knew she was getting blood and tears all over his sweatshirt, but he didn't seem to care as he murmured "Breathe, Foster. You're okay."

The next moment she was conscious, she was laying on the couch, her head on Keefe's lap. He had patched up the cut on her head. Her sweatshirt- while he didn't know this- was probably bloodstained on the inside, from all the cuts.

"Do you want to talk?" Keefe muttered. His voice was full of concern. Sophie felt a sob bubbling up in her chest and she shook her head. Keefe nodded and began braiding her hair. Sophie started crying. She wouldn't cry like this around anyone but Keefe. Because all her friends looked up to her. And if she shattered, then they would too.

But Keefe knew. His parents were terrible. There were times when his anxiety would stab him and he'd call her, crying.

They were both broken. More than broken, shattered. Shattered into a billion little shards. And their friends, with their perfect lives, kind parents, and money, just didn't get it.

Keefe cradled her head, whispering "Breathe, Sophie. Breathe." His fingers traced over the back of her hand, and the last of the tears dried from her eyes. She leaned up and wrapped her arms around Keefe's neck. "Thank you." Keefe nodded, leading her to the bedroom. She lay down on the bed, and Keefe left.

Sophie fell into the only peaceful sleep she'd had since she drove away.

**Hope you enjoyed! Remember to follow, favorite, and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Keefe's POV**

He woke up, staring out over the city. Keefe raised his eyebrows. Why was he out here? Then he remembered. Sophie. Keefe could feel a blush rising on his cheeks. He shook his head, rolling out of the hammock, walking into the apartment. He poked his head into his bedroom.

She was laying on the bed, legs and arms splayed out like a starfish. Her eyes were shut, her lips were muttering something softly. Her chest rose and fell slowly, and little snores escaped her.

Keefe nearly melted. He was sure the smile on his face was embarrassingly giant, and he crept out of the room.

In about an hour, he had made a bunch of bacon and was sitting on the couch, eating bacon and toast. Sophie emerged from the bedroom, bleary-eyed and yawning. She grabbed a plate and loaded it with bacon and eggs. As she came and plopped next to him on the couch, Keefe turned to her.

"Sophie, are you okay? You can talk to me." Sophie looked at him, taking his hands.

"Keefe, I'll survive this. I get nightmares, I have mental health issues, yes. But that doesn't mean I can't feel happy. And right now, I couldn't be happier. So yes, as of right now, I am okay."

**Sorry this chapter is so short, I'm working on three, almost four different stories right now. I'm working on one called "If She Broke," which I haven't published yet, I'm working on this, I'm working a little bit on "My Heart and Yours," and I'm also working on oneshots. I'm cutting down on a few of those, but that's why it might take me a bit to post.**

**Please remember to follow, favorite, and review!**

**~Poptart~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sophie's POV**

"I am okay," she told Keefe. And at that moment, she was. She wasn't always okay, was rarely okay, in fact. But at that moment, with his arms around her, she was. Sophie pulled out her phone, hands shaking a little bit as she shot a text to "The Keeper Crew" group chat.

Hi, guys

Linh: Ur alive! OMG!

Tam: R U okay?

Biana: Soph why you ignoring us?

Tam: Please say ur good

Fitz: Sophie I'm srry

Its all good I'm Keefes

It wasn't all good. She wanted to hear that they would love her no matter who she chose to be. But they took that dismissal as- just that. A dismissal. Sophie put down her phone, snuggling in closer to Keefe's lap.

"So, do you have a girlfriend? What has happened since I last saw you?" Sophie's head was on Keefe's shoulder, and his arm was around her.

"Nah, nobody caught my eye." Sophie felt a tinge of relief, then wondered why. Sophie glanced at Keefe's icy blue eyes. They were shining, though with what Sophie couldn't tell. Keefe blushed and continued. "Nobody but you."

**Keefe's POV**

He could see Sophie's eyes widen in surprise. He hurriedly continued "I know this isn't the time or the place, but I figured I should let you know that I-" Sophie cut him off by planting a quick kiss on his lips.

Keefe recoiled in shock, and Sophie smiled weakly. "W-what?" There was no explaining exactly how confused he was at what had just happened.

"I finally get to call you oblivious! Take a guess." Sophie smiled, this time a real smile.

Keefe put a finger on her arm. "I don't think I want to."

"Then let me make it a bit more clear." Sophie leaned in again, kissing him again. He kissed her back. Her lips were soft, and they moved against his. She broke away. "Guess."

"Sophie, I really don't want to." Keefe wanted to hear it from her.

"Keefe, I like you. You are the only other person who really- really gets me."

Keefe smiled. "I love you too."

**Yay! Finally some Sokeefe action! Please review, and give me ideas for what I should do next! :) All these chapter are probably going to be short, sorry about that. ~Poptart**


	5. Chapter 5

**it's a miracle i'm finally updating on this again. i honestly don't know how im going to end this, but yea. enjoy, (if anyone is actually following this story).**

**biana's POV**

Biana blinked her eyes open sleepily, rolling over to watch the sun rise. When she was finally ready to get up, she stumbled into her bathroom, splashing some water on her face to wake herself up. She brushed her hair and applied some light makeup, putting on a pair of gray capris- with pockets- and a sweatshirt. She pulled her hair into a high ponytail, and grabbed her suitcase. As she rolled it down the huge carpeted stairs of her home, she saw Fitz waiting at the bottom of the stairs. "Did you get the apartment?" Fitz nodded.

"Four bedrooms." Biana frowned.

"Four? There's you, me, Dex, Tam, and Linh all coming."

"I thought that you and Linh could share," Fitz explained. Biana nodded, and the two of them gave their parents quick hugs before leaving to go see Sophie and Keefe.

They rode in the taxi to the airport, and Biana texted Linh.

**linh: you almost here, b?**

**me: yeh we're almost here**

**linh: so excited**

**me: can't wait to see soph again**

**me: alright we're here**

Biana stepped out of the car, Fitz behind her. They found Tam, Linh, and Dex leaned up against a wall, waiting for them. Fitz and Linh twined their fingers together. "Hey, how are you?" Linh asked. Her voice was sugar sweet and Biana had to bite her lip- HARD- to stop from blushing. She'd been trying to keep Fitz from realizing about her crush on the girl, knowing it would split them a bit more.

They group walked through the airport, with Dex and Tam in a heated discussion about the state of the planet. Biana could see in the way their bodies were angled towards eachother that they liked eachother. But who knew if they'd go anywhere with that.

If Keefe and Sophie got together, Dex and Tam got together, and Fitz and Linh were together, Biana didn't fit.

The brunette lowered her head a bit, eyes downcast. They sat down on the plane after making it through security, where Biana put in her earbuds and started playing her "Confused" playlist. The first song that came up was "Who Do You Love," by the Chainsmokers. She hummed along, staring out the window, while her friends all chit-chatted. She shut her eyes and let herself drift off to sleep, imagining what it would feel like to actually fit in.

When the plane landed, Biana was still fast asleep. Her face was smushed against the window, and the music had long since stopped playing. Tam leaned over and shook her awake, and she groggily got her stuff together and got off the plane. Her hair was rumpled, but she didn't really care. There wasn't really anyone to impress anyway. They got in a rental car, with Dex driving. Tam sat in the passenger seat, and Biana was- of course- smooshed against the window as Fitz and Linh sat together.

A silent tear trickled down her face.

For the first time in her life, Biana felt truly alone.

**oOOoooOoooOo drama! i don't really know what else to say- but it's SUMMER! i'll prprobably be able to update morreee often.**

**also i can barely walk right now, growing paiains are making my knees buckle. and anxiety is making my hands twwitch like insane- i can barely type this right nnow. anyway, ennough about my life. dddid you enjoy? ~poptart~ **


End file.
